Passionnement, à la folie
by Willelmnia
Summary: Heero déteste Duo, à quel point ? au point de... A toi de jouer Heero.Mon résumé est nul, désolé.


**Titre: **Passionnément, à la folie.

**Série : **gundam wing

**Genre : **POV

**Disclamer: **Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note: **Ce texte n'est pas exactement le POV d'Heero de Paradoxe, mais je m'en suis inspirée. Non, ne me lynchez pas, j'ai l'accord de Hlo. Oui, oui, c'est vrai c'est même elle qui me l'a corrigé, d'ailleurs je la remercie pour tous ses précieux conseils et pour sa correction. En espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture.

Encore merci à toi Hlo pour la correction.

_(Mais de rien, c'était avec plaisir. Ce texte est vraiment le plus beau compliment qu'on pouvait me faire )_

**Passionnément, à la folie**

Non, ce n'est pas vrai. C'est sûr, je suis en plein rêve... Oui, c'est ça. Je rêve, non, c'est pire que ça, je suis en plein cauchemar. Impossible, c'est carrément impossible ! Pourquoi ? Mais parce que... Parce qu'il ne flirterait jamais devant moi et en plus avec lui.

Qui ne flirterait pas avec lui ? Mais Duo évidemment !

Duo, le type que je hais par dessus tout, est en train de flirter avec un autre type que je déteste encore plus: Zech, Blondie pour les intimes.

Et tout ce qui se passe, là, devant mes yeux, n'est pas, mais n'est sûrement pas en train d'arriver.

Je ne suis pas en train de voir Blondie occupé à lui dévorer le cou, non. Et Duo ne me fixe pas lorsque Blondie se met à l'embrasser. Duo aime se donner en spectacle, mais là trop, c'est trop ! Il me cherche, alors il va me trouver, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Je ne sais pas ce qui prend à Duo de se faire peloter sous mes yeux mais je vais très vite le savoir.

En plus, Duo me nargue, l'enfoiré ! Monsieur se fait peloter devant moi, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale, et bien ça ne l'est pas, et c'est moi qui vous le dis. ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, croyez-moi !

Ne me regarde pas, triple idiot, ne me regarde pas.

Il faut que je résiste, je ne suis pas stupide au point de tomber dans son jeu. Je suis plus fort que lui.

Je suis...

_Baka._

Merde, je ne suis pas insensible, ne fais pas n'importe quoi devant moi. Je vais lui faire passer l'envie de lui toucher les fesses moi à Blondie. Et Duo, pourquoi il se laisse palper par cet abruti ?

Tout ça m'énerve, j'en ai marre de les voir se tripoter tous les deux.

Et puis merde ! J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'ils font, ils sont majeurs et vaccinés et je n'ai pas à me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les observer, c'est plus fort que moi et ça m'énerve, et je me hais, je les hais tous les deux.

Bon, c'est plus que je ne peux en supporter. Je vais me faire ce cher Blondie.

Je m'approche de lui et je l'éloigne de Duo. Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire ce qui va suivre, mais c'est sûrement dû à l'alcool je n'en bois pas normalement. Bref, je me retrouve devant lui et je le regarde. Il me demande ce que je veux. Ce que je veux ? Il en a de bonnes lui ! Je veux que tu retires tes sales pattes de lui, voilà ce que je veux.

Hop, je lui fourre mon poing dans la figure, je me sens mieux maintenant, c'est fou ce que frapper quelqu'un peut défouler, je me tourne vers lui. Allez toi, tu viens avec moi ! Je sais, tu n'es pas un enfant et tu sais ce que tu fais, mais ça, c'est toi qui le soutiens.

Blondie est à terre et je file avec mon baka qui est vraiment un baka de première ! C'est de sa faute ce qui vient de se passer après tout, non mais se faire tripoter par Blondie et sous mon nez en plus, quel culot lui alors !

¤

Franchement, je ne le comprends pas, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais réussi à le comprendre et ce n'est pas demain la veille que je vais y arriver. Oui, je sais, je le déteste, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le laisser faire n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui, et encore moins avec Blondie ! Je ne le supporte pas celui-là. Quoi encore un que je supporte pas ? Mais si, je sais apprécier les gens ! Que je cite des noms ? Heu... je passe !

Mais je n'y peux rien moi s'il me rend dingue, ce n'est pas de ma faute quoi. Il le fait exprès de toute façon, à chaque fois c'est pareil, toujours en train de me provoquer, c'est lui qui cherche les coups, pas moi ! Donc oui, il me rend complètement dingue.

Sa natte qui suit ses hanches quand il marche.

Ses yeux violets qui m'ensorcèlent à chaque regard.

Il le fait exprès, je vous dis !

Lui et ses conneries.

Lui et sa voix sensuelle quand il me parle, même si c'est pour me raconter n'importe quoi.

Lui et son corps de dieu ! Oui, il est superbement bien foutu, et oui je l'ai remarqué, comment aurais-je fait pour ne pas voir à quel point son corps est...

Ça suffit ! Il faut que j'arrête de m'exciter tout seul, ce n'est pas bon pour moi.

Je le répète, oui, je le déteste, et oui, c'est réciproque, je le sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi je le désire

A chaque regard, je voudrais que ses yeux m'observent.

Je voudrais qu'il pose ses mains sur moi pour autre chose qu'une tape derrière le dos pas vraiment amicale.

Il me croit hétéro, c'est évident. Mais Réléna me croyait hétéro et je me croyais hétéro, jusqu'à lui.

Il est...il est… Ce type est la tentation à l'état pur, ce n'est pas possible autrement, il...

¤

Oh mon dieu ! Mais, mais, mais… Que fait-il ?? Pourquoi a-t-il sa bouche sur la mienne ?

Putain, il m'embrasse ! Je n'avais même pas remarqué. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il est fou, je vais lui...

K'so, k'so, k'so ! Non, ce n'est pas cela que je dois faire, non, je ne dois pas répondre à son baiser.

Sa bouche me brûle, ses lèvres sont chaudes...

Il faut que je l'arrête, il ne faut pas ! Non, non, non…

Non, ne pose pas tes mains sur moi, pas comme ça, pas...

- Hmmmm...

Non, dites-moi que je ne viens pas de gémir. Non, ce bruit n'est pas sorti de ma bouche.

- Encore...

Mais non, ce n'est pas ça qu'il faut dire imbécile !

Repousse-le, allez, ce n'est pas bien compliqué, il faut juste que tu décolles sa bouche de la tienne et que tu enlèves ses mains de ton corps... Pas comme ça enfin !

-Oui, oui, oui...

Mais, mais, ne couine pas ! Depuis quand je couine, moi ?? Ah non ! Ne mets pas tes mains là... ne...

Il va trop loin, je vais lui caser la gueule !

Dés que je reprendrai mon souffle, je pourrai réfléchir.

Il faudrait déjà qu'il lâche mes lèvres pour m'en laisser la possibilité.

Apparemment, il n'en a pas l'envie.

Lâche-moi, mais lâche-moi, bon sang !

Non, ne m'agrippe pas comme ça.

Il me griffe le dos, depuis quand je n'ai plus de chemise moi ? Et où se trouve la chemise noire qu'il portait il y a deux minutes ??

Ne t'approche pas de mon cou, tu...

Ah… C'est bon...

Oui, comme ça... Continue... Je...

Non, je ne dois pas...

Je dois le repousser, le pauvre ne sait plus ce qu'il fait, et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Je dois lui dire d'arrêter.

Je dois...

Je...

OUI !

Putain, continue, je me fiche de tout ! Ce n'est pas important, si on se déteste, on s'en fout.

Viens plus près, oui, là, encore plus. Je veux tout de toi, tout de suite.

Ne t'arrête pas où je deviens fou.

Ne t'arrête pas et continue.

Ne t'arrête pas...

Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi, tu deviens mon monde, je ne veux que toi. Prends-moi en toi, dévore-moi, je n'en peux plus.

Je le veux, maintenant, tout de suite, sur ce lit.

Je te veux, sous moi, alangui sous mes caresses, sous mes baisers.

Mes mains sur son corps et ses mains sur le mien.

J'en ai envie, oui, tout de suite.

- Prends-moi...

Oui, je te prends, là, maintenant.

Attire-moi encore, plus fort.

Tu me rends fou, rends-moi dingue de toi encore plus, encore plus fort !

- Hmmm oui, oui, oui...

Tu as un torse parfait, ta peau est douce, tu es chaud, si chaud...

Donne-moi tout de toi...

Je te veux, encore et encore...

Jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Je te veux, tout simplement...

Rends-moi plus fou que je ne le suis.

Désire-moi comme un damné.

N'arrête pas.

Jamais.

Supplie-moi, encore.

- Oui, oui, je t'aime...

- QUOI ?!

Que... que viens-tu de dire ?

Non, tu...

Je me lève, il faut vite que je parte, je n'arrive pas à comprendre tes paroles.

D'ailleurs, non tu ne l'as pas dit. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer, c'est faux !

¤

Je ne te crois pas Duo, tu me mens, tu joues, tu...

J'enfile mes vêtements, je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'atteindre la porte que tu me rattrapes. Je m'arrête et tu passes tes bras autour de ma taille. Tu me dis que tu ne me laisseras pas partir, que tu ne nieras pas ce que tu viens de me dire demain, que tu sais très bien ce que tes mots signifient, même si ce n'étaitpas ce que tu voulais dire.

Je sens ton corps contre le mien, tes mains me caressent doucement et j'ai toujours envie de toi, tu le sais, tu le sens, tes mains le savent.

Oui, je te désire encore, plus fort que tout à l'heure même.

J'ai envie de te plaquer contre cette porte et de te faire mien.

Maintenant, tout de suite.

Toi aussi, tu me désires toujours, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu ne veux pas que je fuie. Je sens ton sexe contre mes fesses alors je sais.

Je soupire, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je me sens perdu, ça implique tellement de choses et je ne m'en étais jamais aperçu.

Est-ce que je t'aime moi aussi ?

Je ne sais pas, il est trop tôt et je... je ne sais plus.

Je me retourne pour te regarder, tu me prends les mains.

- Viens, Heero...

Je te suis et nous retournons sur le lit. Tu te rallonges et je fais pareil. Tu es sous moi, tu m'embrasses à nouveau, tu me dis de me laisser aller, qu'on se parlera demain.

Pour toi, il n'y a pas de problème, c'est juste du cul et je sais que ce n'est que cela.

Pour une fois, je t'écoute et je me laisse aller, je ne veux plus réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.

- Viens, Heero, viens en moi...

J'entends tes gémissements, tes cris, tes râles.

Pour le reste.

On verra ça demain.

Oui, demain.

**Fin**

**Voilà, j'ai écrit ce texte et j'en suis très heureuse, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir écrit et j'espère que mon texte vous plaira.**

**Bisous à tous.**

_**Sadly**_


End file.
